goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Princess gets ungrounded for double infinity
Characters Princess-herself Likeplaneboy-Kayla Police Officer-Dallas Likeplaneboy's Dad-Steven Likeplaneboy's Mom-Kimberly Officer Carter-Paul Phillip Psareas-Liang Slippy V-Professor Matt Crowley-Steven Zordon-Diesel Barney-Kidaroo Mrs. Shaw-Kate Erika-Julie Adrianna-Julie Stephanie-Kendra Cathy-Kimberly Lucy-Susan Postman Pat-Paul Princess Matilda-Princess Fluttergirl-Tween Girl Lily Bunny-Kimberly Plot Princess hates likeplaneboy so she decides to get him arrested. Officer Carter, then was proud of Princess so he called some people and they were happy of what she did. Transcript Princess: I hate likeplaneboy! He always makes grounded videos out of Angrywalkthroughs and me! I will get him arrested! First, I will throw a doughnut on the ground. Likeplaneboy: Hey, who littered that! Police Officer: You are under arrest for littering the doughnut! Likeplaneboy: I didn't do that! Police Officer: Stop lying! You are going to jail! (in jail) Police Officer: You are staying there for one decillion years! Likeplaneboy: Are you here to bail me out, Dad? Likeplaneboy's dad: I am not here to bail you out! I can't believe you got arrested! Serves you right for making grounded videos out of Princess! You are grounded forever! Now Officer Carter will unground Princess! (at Princess's house) Officer Carter: Princess, thank you for getting Likeplaneboy arrested. You are ungrounded for double infinity. I will call some people to thank you of what you did and they'll be there in 15 minutes. (outside after 15 minutes) Officer Carter: Princess, people are here to see you. Phillip Psareas: I'm Phillip Psareas, and thank you for getting a bad user arrested. Slippy V: I'm Slippy V and bad users really are the worst part of my life. You always defy your punishments from bad users like likeplaneboy. Matt Crowley: I'm Matt Crowley otherwise known as AngryWalkthroughs. You are one of my friends and I like how you defy punishments bad users give you. Zordon: I'm Zordon. You are the best user ever. Barney: I'm Barney the purple dinosaur. I feel bad that you won't be watching any of my shows unless you are a fan of me. Only the bad users get to watch my shows as their punishments. Mrs. Shaw: I'm Warren Cook's teacher, Mrs. Shaw. You will not get extra assignments because you are much better than Warren. Erika: I'm Erika Dawson. We will always make grounded videos out of the users who made grounded videos out of you. Adrianna: I'm Adrianna Johnson and I agree with Erika. Stephanie: I'm Stephanie Gavin. You must be the best user ever on Goanimate. Cathy: I'm Cathy McCarthy. I wish you could keep defying your punishments likeplaneboy gives you. Lucy: I'm Lucy McCall and all bad users must face us but as for you, you will never get grounded. Postman Pat: I'm Postman Pat and I will deliver stuff you like such as videos made by Disney, Fox or Paramount. Princess Matilda: I'm Princess Matilda and I love you grounded videos you make out of bad users. Fluttergirl: I'm Fluttergirl and thank you for defying likeplaneboy's punishments. Lily Bunny: Lastly, I'm Lily Bunny from Richard Scarry. I'm sure your day will be a counting day like mine in the future. Officer Carter: Now the visitors will give you rewards. Phillip Psareas: You will not wear any nappies. Slippy V: We will alway subscribe to your Youtube account from now on. Matt Crowley: You will not watch anything not made by Disney, Fox, or Paramount. Zordon: You will watch Power Rangers and the sequels as well. Barney: You will let bad users watch my shows. Mrs. Shaw: You will not listen to any songs you hate such as Rick Roll, Trololo, Inna or lots more. Erika: You will watch the Spongebob Movie Sponge Out of Water when it comes out. Adrianna: You will not drink any drinks you hate. Cathy: You will always go to the fast food places you like. Lucy: We will always like your videos. Postman Pat: I will deliver all the stuff made by Disney, Fox, and Paramount from all the bad users to you by mail. Princess Matilda: We will always make ungrounded videos out of you and your friends. Fluttergirl: I agree. Lily Bunny: If you keep this up and defy all your punishments given to you from bad users, you will stay ungrounded. Officer Carter: I agree with everyone. As for your reward, you will go to Florida. (at Florida) Princess: That made my day. Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:Arrested stuff